What happens in Vegas
by FelicitySmaug
Summary: ...doesn't always stays in Vegas. Tommy x Felicity


**Tommy is not dead. That's it.**

I don't own Arrow.

* * *

**October, 2010, Las Vegas**

Tommy walked into one of the biggest clubs in Vegas like he owned the place. The world knew him as Tommy Merlyn, the spoiled rich brat, always clubbing and dating a different girl every month. Well, it was partly true. No one knew that it was an act. No one knew about the grief that constantly tormented him. He had lost his best friend, his brother. Ever since that day Tommy didn't let anyone got close to him. He distanced himself from everybody, even Laurel. He realized that he needed someone he could talk about it, but he wasn't ready. Instead he travelled across the country, always partying, drinking, having "fun".

That's how he found himself in this club. He posed with few girls for photos (which would most probably end up on the tabloids, claiming he had a new "love interest) and after that walked towards the bar. He ordered himself a whiskey and looked around. That's when he saw _her._ A gorgeous brunette, sitting alone at the other side of the bar, looking into her phone. She was wearing a golden dress that hugged her body perfectly. She wasn't the prettiest woman he'd ever seen, of course. There were a lot of girls in the club that looked better than her. So why couldn't he stop staring?

"Excuse me, Mr. Merlyn?" Tommy turned around and saw two girls smiling at him. "Would you take a picture with us?" He placed his playboy smile and nodded. The girls gave the camera to the bartender, asking him to take the picture. They thanked him and as they were leaving, one of them managed to slip her phone number into his hand. He shook his head and placed the small paper into his pocket. He looked again at brunette but saw that she wasn't alone anymore. Some guy was talking to her, obviously trying to hit on her. Even from his place Tommy was able to see how uncomfortable the girl looked. Without a second thought he walked towards them.

"Come on, baby. I can make you feel amazing. I know you want it." Tommy rolled his eyes with disgust. He'd done some things in his past but this was just gross.

"There you are, honey, I've been searching everywhere for you." He yelled over the music and placed one hand around the girl's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Tommy felt the girl stiffen under his touch and decided to end this fast. "I'm sorry, who you are?" He turned towards the guy, lifting one of his eyebrows. The guy just shook his head and turned around, leaving them without a word. Tommy looked at back at the girl and smiled tightly. "Are you okay?" The girl shook his hand away.

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help." She stood up, payed the barman and turned around to leave.

"Most girls would say thank you!" He yelled angry at her.

"I'm not most girls!" She replied over her shoulder and walked fast towards the exit. Tommy scoffed. What was he even thinking? This was so not him, helping the damsel in distress. Turning around he noticed that the girl left her phone. _No, I'm not gonna do it. I'm not gonna do it. _After twenty seconds he cursed quietly, grabbed the phone and walked towards the exit.

**ARROWARROWARROW**

"Hey!" Tommy could tell the girl heard him because she started walking faster. "You left your phone at the club! Just stop, please!" The girl slowed down, finally stopping, after she realized that she was, indeed, missing her phone. She turned around and waited for him to get close to her. Extending her arm, waiting for him to just place the phone there, the girl didn't even looked him in the eyes. "Oh no. I didn't chase you for nothing. First you say thank you and then you get your phone back." the girl sighed deeply and finally lifted her eyes.

"Thank you. Now, can I have my phone back?" Tommy grinned and placed the phone in her hand.

"Yes, you can." The girl rolled her eyes and turned around. Tommy walked right next to her. "So, what's your name?"

"Meghan."

"And is that your real name, Meghan?"

"It may be." Tommy laughed loudly. It was the first time he laughed like that ever since _that _day.

"Okay, Meghan, I'm…"

"I know who you are, Mr. Merlyn. What I don't know is why are you still here with me when you can be back at the club and have half the girls throw themselves at your legs?" The girl, _Meghan, _had stopped walking and looked at him expectantly.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Meghan stared at him for a few minutes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you're planning on following me, why don't you join me for a midnight snack? I know the place where they make the best burgers in the world." Tommy smiled at her.

"Big Belly Burgers?" Meghan's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Yeah, we have them in Starling too."

**ARROWARROWARROW**

"So, what were you doing alone at the club? No offence, but you don't really look like the type of girl that goes out clubbing every friday night."

"None taken. And you're right. I don't usually go out." She took few of the fries. "I just needed some time on my own. I don't know why I thought that the club was going to be the right place for that. It was a stupid idea." Taking a sip from her coke, she looked at him curious. "Why are you here and not back at the club? I'm sure your fans would be really sad." Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not up for that tonight." Meghan smiled understanding at him. "So, Meghan, are you from here or just visiting?"

"Visiting. I'm leaving tomorrow, though. Vegas is too loud for me." Finishing her burger, she wiped her mouth and took another sip from her drink. "I'm going back to MIT."  
"Oh, smart and beautiful, huh?" Tommy replied and Meghan blushed. "It's a dangerous combo."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed and looked around. There weren't many people at the restaurant and Tommy was grateful for that. There was something in this girl that made him want to be here, with her, instead of back at the club. "Are you here for long?"

"No, a few more days and then I'm going back to Starling."

"I've never been there. I would love someday to visit."  
"If you do, you should definitely call me. You'll have the best tour guide in the whole city." Meghan laughed loudly and Tommy smiled at her. After a few minutes he was done with his burger.

"You want to walk me to my hotel?" Meghan asked and Tommy stared at her. "Oh my God, not like that! I did not mean it like that! Ugh, why does my brain think of the worst way to say things?" She whined and rubbed her forehead. Tommy laughed and stood up.

"It's okay, Meghan, I know you didn't mean it like that. I'd love to spend a little more time with you." Meghan smiled and accepted his extended arm.

**ARROWARROWARROW**

They walked in silence for a few minutes until she finally spoke up.

"I knew that you were different." Tommy looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I knew that you couldn't be the douchebag the tabloids made you look like." Tommy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? And what makes you say that?" Meghan shrugged.

"I can tell when someone is lying and pretending to be something he's not. I do it all the time." Tommy stayed quiet and Meghan sighed. "My name is Felicity. Felicity Meghan Smoak. This…" She waved her hand in front of her. "is not me. I don't go out, I don't wear dresses like this, I prefer staying at home watching a movie or a tv show or stay in front of the computer, trying to hack into something I'm not supposed to." Tommy raised his eyebrows and _Felicity _laughed. "I'm really good at hacking. I go to MIT, my mother is a waitress here and I don't really know my father. This is me but no one really knows me. They know the bubbly Felicity that always makes inappropriate comments and spends her life with computers instead of real people."

Tommy stopped walking and stared at her.

"Why are you telling me this?" He whispered and Felicity sighed.

"I thought that you could use some honesty in your life. I don't know many rich people but I can only guess that it feels lonely sometimes." She smiled sadly. "Especially after what happened to your friend." She whispered and Tommy froze. "My roommate is crazy about you. Sometimes you're the only thing she could talk about. That's how I know. I'm not stalking you or anything. And I'm not gonna make you talk about it. It's not my place to want that from you. I just wanted to ask you, have you ever talked to anyone about what happened?" Tommy shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No, I…" His voice broke and he shook his head violently. "Um, I haven't. If something like that happened, the only person in this world I'd want to talk about it would be Oliver. And he's not here anymore, so…" Few tears escaped his eyes and Felicity sighed.

"I did not mean to upset you. I'm sorry." She whispered and pulled him in for a hug. Tommy hesitated for a moment, but then he relaxed in her arms, dropping his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tommy pulled away. "I'm sorry." Felicity whispered again and Tommy shook his head.

"No, it's okay." He smiled sadly. "Thank you. For this and for telling me the truth, Felicity. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Felicity turned around and pointed to the hotel entrance. "This is me. I am really glad I met you, Tommy Merlyn. Thank you."

"For what?" Tommy asked confused.

"For dealing with the creeper. And for returning my phone. And for the burger." She laughed quietly and Tommy nodded. "Well… Have a great night."

"You too, Felicity." Felicity made a few steps and then stopped. She turned around, quickly ran back to Tommy and smashed her lips onto his. Before he could react, Felicity had already pulled back and was running into the hotel. Tommy laughed and shook his head. "I will meet you again, Felicity Smoak."

**December, 2012, Starling City**

It was Queen Consolidated's Christmas party and Tommy Merlyn was one of Oliver's guests. He always thought these parties were extremely annoying. He barely attended the one his father's company had. But he had promised Oliver he'd be here, so… There he was!

Tommy wasn't a foul. He could see that Oliver had changed. It was understandable, he was alone for five years on a freaking island. He wasn't blaming his friend for changing, he was blaming him for the lack of trust he put in him. This whole "I'm so happy I'm back now and I can party all night again" was fake and Tommy knew it. He just wished Oliver trusted him more and talked to him about it.

"Are you having fun?" Oliver showed up out of nowhere, accompanied by his mother and his sister.

"Yeah, sure." He didn't want to say something worse in front of Moira, so he just smiled and nodded. They chatted for a while, but then Moira saw someone she wanted to talk to and she and Thea excused themselves.  
"You used to be a better liar." Oliver chuckled and drank from his glass of champagne.

"Trust me, buddy, you have no idea how good of a liar I had become." Tommy replied and smirked. He was about to say something else but the woman that walked in grabbed his attention. There was something familiar in her, but Tommy couldn't really tell what. The woman looked like she felt really uncomfortable, she kept looking around. After a few seconds she met his eyes and Tommy stopped breathing. "Oh my God." He whispered and Oliver looked at him weirdly. Tommy passed him his glass and walked towards the woman, not noticing Oliver following him. When they finally approached her, Tommy smiled widely. "It's really you." He whispered.

"It's me." Felicity replied quietly and blushed deeply. Tommy's face broke into a wide smile and he pulled her in for a hug. Felicity closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around him, burying her face in his chest. Oliver looked at them carefully, not saying a word.

"I can't believe it's you! You dyed your hair!" Felicity laughed soundly and Tommy shivered. Oh, how he had missed that sound.

"Yeah, I thought it'll look better this way."  
"It does. But you looked good as a brunette, too." Felicity blushed again. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Felicity works here. Walter says she's one of the best in our IT department." Oliver finally spoke up, getting the attention on him. "You two know each other?"

"Um, yeah. We've met before." Felicity said quietly. "It was a long time ago." Tommy looked back at her, the smile leaving his face.

"You work here?" Felicity nodded. "Why didn't you said anything? Why didn't you called me?"  
"I… I was going to but…" Felicity sighed and shook her head. "I thought you'd have forgotten me by now." She confessed quietly, not looking at him. Placing a finger under her chin, Tommy made her look him in the eyes and whispered.

"I could never forget you, Felicity." Felicity blushed deeply. Oliver coughed quietly, making them look at him again.

"You obviously have a lot to talk about so why don't you just leave? I'll meet you tomorrow for an explanation. Both of you." Both Tommy and Felicity blushed and smiled at Oliver.

"Okay, buddy. See you tomorrow." Grabbing Felicity's hand, Tommy almost dragged her out of the room. When they were away from people's eyes and ears, Tommy stopped and turned around to face her. "Felicity, I… Wow, I don't really know how to start." Tommy laughed nervously.  
"Why don't you let me start?" Tommy nodded. "Well… After we parted I went back to MIT. I graduated earlier than planned and before I knew it I was working at Queen Consolidated. I… I thought about trying to contact you, but I always talked myself out of it. I wasn't sure you'd remember me and then my boss gave me so much work and I had to do it, I had to prove that I was perfectly capable of doing everything they expected from me and I literally did not had the time to even think of trying to connect you and…" Felicity was silenced by Tommy grabbing her face and putting his lips on hers. Stunned, Felicity closed her eyes and let her hands wrap around his neck. They parted after a few seconds, both smiling widely.

"Felicity, ever since the day we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. You changed me. I stopped being the guy from the tabloids. I became more responsible, even took place in my father's company, something he really approves. And it was all because of you and that night. That night you made me share a little part of my pain with you and it was the best thing anyone's ever done for me." He rubbed her lips with his thumbs and she shivered. "After you kissed me… There was no other woman I wanted. I know that it sounds insane but it was true. I kept remembering your kiss again and again I thought I'd go mad. Back then I knew I'd see you again, I just never thought it'd be here." Felicity smiled widely, pulling him for a hug. "I've never believed in love form a first sight. And I don't really think that this is a love from a first sight. But I know that I've found you again and I don't want to ever let you go." Tommy whispered in her ear and Felicity smiled happily.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry. I'm dying for some Big Belly." Tommy laughed and slipped his hand into hers, tangling their fingers together.

"Alright. But I bought last time, this time is on you." Felicity laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Deal."

* * *

**Did you liked it? Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
